Suri Chronicles: Fox Team
by Jasenerd
Summary: The Bloodline Keeper decides to take on young Naruto and Hinata as apprentices. Gifted with Bloodlines and training, what will happen to the elemental nations? Rated T for possible language in the future. NarutoXHinata


Suri Chronicles: Fox Team

**A/N: First, the pairing for this story will be NarutoxHinata, not debatable!**

**I will take all review, but if you're going to flame me, then please explain why. I will update whenever I finish chapters and the first reviewer gets a Jutsu named after them. I have watched all of the original Naruto and none of the Shippuden (sadly), so if I miss something please tell me. That being said, the events of this story will be very different from the cannon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any ability I copied from another work of art. The Character, Mathew Suri, is mine however.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Supernatural speech (Demon/Angel/Telepathic)"**

'_**Supernatural thought (Demon/Angel)'**_

Chapter 1: Introduction

In the village of Konohagakure, a man entered his study. Now, if that doesn't excite you just yet, please hold on a bit. Taking out a small notebook labelled "Plan: Team Fox". Opening to the last page of the book, he produced a small pen and finished his last post:

_The plan is progressing quite well. I have successfully implemented the law that will allow for stage two of the plan to advance. Tomorrow is the first day of Naruto's second year of the academy, and the first day as my apprentice. Should the Council demand I take an additional student, I will either take up the Hyuuga girl, or maybe that Sasuke character. From there they will take up a three year training program to allow them to prosper._

_Mathew Suri_

_Note to self: research chronic tendency towards obsessive writing as possible sign of insanity._

The Suri rose from the desk and travelled among the many shelves in his study. He stopped when he arrived at the section dedicated to the 'Shinobi Realm,' as he had dubbed it, he placed the small note book with the other planning books. As he turned to finally leave, he let out one of his rare smiles. _'Time to shake things up a bit,' _he thought.

The sun was rising slowing over the east wall. With the light woke several second year academy students. One such student, Naruto Uzumaki, was jumping for joy. Naruto was now one step closer to his dream of being Hokage, and being recognized as a hero, like his idol the Forth Hokage.

Jumping down from his bed, he rushed over to his small kitchen and opened one of his favourite pantries. Inside was row upon row of instant ramen cups, in various different flavours. He grabbed a miso ramen from the cupboards and nuked it in the microwave for the required 3 minutes.

For the first time in his life, Naruto was determined to be early for his academy class. So instead of waiting impatiently by the microwave for the food to cook, he went and got changed into his trademark orange and blue getup. As he went along his usual morning routine, and was able to leave a whole ten minutes earlier than the usual, because of various time saving methods he was now employing.

After he left his small apartment, and locked up of course, he left for the academy. As he turned onto the main street, the various shop keepers and merchants gave him the usual hateful glares. In a feeble attempt to keep himself hidden he lowered his glaze until he was practically staring at his own feet. He would have walked all the way to the academy if not for one person who happened to be in the way of his quick shuffle.

"Damn it," the man said. As the man turned around, Naruto noticed he was fairly tall. He was very obviously well muscled, as can be seen through his clothes. On the topic of clothes, the man had very odd clothing. He wore a coat appeared to be a scientist jacket that had loose sleeves. The bottom was split into five sections; the sections on the far left and right were short and hugged the sides of his legs, while the rest of the sections frayed out behind the man when he walked. It was a nice dark green color and had the kanji for 'Keeper' on its back. Under the coat was a skin tight black tee shirt and a pair of black combat pants. His hair was rose blonde and was cut to be short enough to flow behind his ears, yet not long enough to be annoying.

"Sorry, Mister, I wasn't looking where I was going," Naruto apologized automatically.

"Did I say I was mad at you?" the older man asked.

"Well, no, but the villagers..." Naruto started, but cut himself off.

"The villagers?" asked the man, "What about them? Am I a villager?"

"You don't look like one," Naruto said uneasily.

"Then why would you assume I am one?" the man asked.

"Does that mean you'll be my friend?"

"That was fast, but I don't see why not. You can call me Matt."

"I'm Naruto. So where are you from, your name sounds kinda weird?" asked Naruto in a rush.

"Slow down, kid. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Matt said patiently.

"Okay, well I have to go to the academy, so I guess this is good-bye."

"Well then, we best get moving," Matt proclaimed.

Naruto blinked. "We?"

Matt shrugged and said, "Sure. I need to go there myself."

**[Time Skip: 3 minutes]**

On the walk to the academy, all Naruto would talk about was his ambition to be the next Hokage. _Well, at least he hasn't started his crush on Sakura yet. That would be really annoying,_Matthew thought. As he approached the Hokage tower, having left Naruto at the academy, he thought over his progress so far. His plan was pretty much holding to expectations. Upon entering the tower, he quickly approached the secretary's desk and waited for her to notice him.

It took a few minutes to realize that someone wished to speak to her, but she looked up. She flushed slightly at his appearance but composed herself. Seeing how flustered she was, Mathew decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Suri Mathew **[A/N Matt will speak according to Japanese custom, but think in English customs]**, and I'll assume you're the secretary to the Hokage," Matt said.

She nodded. "Yes. Do you have business for Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, do you know if he is available right now? I have urgent information he _must_ hear." Mathew explained.

"He is, however if you don't have any identification an ANBU will have to escort you."

"Very well, that's perfectly understandable. Thank you for your time." Matthew thanked her, bowing slightly.

She simply nodded and signalled to the closest ANBU guard. "Could you please take this man to Hokage-sama's office?"

"Of course. This way."

When the attractive man was gone, the secretary finally allowed herself to blush.

**[Time Skip: 2 minutes]**

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up hopefully at the knock on the door. _Oh good, a distraction._ "Who is it?" he called.

To his surprise, a man in a dark green coat entered. "Hello Sarutobi-san, I have returned." Mathew narrated.

"Keeper-sama, how may I be of service?" The Hokage was startled to see the man. They had met before, briefly.

"Well, first drop the formality and then call for a council meeting if you please," Mathew responded crisply.

The ANBU bristled at the casual form of address, but a look from Sarutobi made him back off. "What's this about?" he asked.

Matt shrugged. "Well you see, I just ran into one Uzumaki Naruto and have seen that nearly everyone is just one push away from trying attack him. Please explain why the biggest hero in the village is being treated like its worst criminal."

Hiruzen glanced away sadly. "The people...are too busy stewing in their memories of pain and rage to even think of obeying the Yondaime's sacrifice. They see Naruto as the Kyuubi itself, and not him. Unfortunately, the council moves behind my back to minimize any punishments, aside from outright breaking my law, which no one is stupid enough to do."

"I'm not bound by the Konoha's laws. So who is being a douche bag?" Matt asked.

"Pretty much everyone."

He grimaced. "Blech. I see what you mean. Still, you should call the council; I've got something I'd like to announce."

**(Academy)**

"There is no way a Suri would talk to you, dobe."

"Shut up teme, I never said it was Suri." Naruto replied.

"No, however based on how you described him it does sound like it is the Suri," a certain pink haired girl said.

"You too, Sakura? Why does no one ever believe me!" he yelled in frustration.

**(Council Room)**

As the various council members filed into the room, many wondered who the man sitting beside the Hokage was. The few who recognized him began to fear why the council meeting was called as urgently as it was. Based on the look of smug triumph in the Hokage's eyes, they realized that the meeting wasn't going to end well.

"Good afternoon, esteemed council members, I am sorry for any problems this meeting may have called, however I have encountered a situation that will require your input, as it affects all of you individually," the Sandaime said a little too cheerfully, "Today, our contract with the Keepers has been enacted."

"What contract? And who are these Keepers?" asked a civilian councilman. Some of the Shinobi members just rolled their eyes at him.

Said Keeper decided now would be a good time to speak up. "If I may, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nodded, and Matt stood up to address the council, "A long time ago, I predicted a time when Konoha would be no more. I promised to avert this disaster in return for an apprentice. The Shodaime Hokage asked if I could wait and I agreed, so I signed a document that said that, during the Sandaime's Hokage's reign, I would be allowed to take a student during his or her second year at the academy. This year is when my chosen apprentice enters his second year. However, the Yondaime Hokage did not get around to dismissing this council of advisers, so in respect for him I pass this here. I am taking Uzumaki Naruto as my student for the next three years. At the end of his training he will be giving the _choice _to become a Konoha ninja. Any objections?"

An old man covered in bandages stood up. "Can I assume you know what this is?" he asked

"Aye, Danzo-san." Mathew responded coldly.

Danzo's one eye narrowed. "Then why would you assume we would allow you to take him?"

"We don't need the demon; I say we let it go!" One civilian exclaimed.

"No, I say keep him here. We don't want him to be more powerful,"

"You know, this whole argument you're having is completely meaningless." Mathew said lightly.

"How so?" sneered one particularly nasty member.

Matt merely smiled and said, "I'm not giving you an option. I'm only stating my intent."

He didn't shout. He didn't threaten. He didn't even raise his Killing Intent. He simply said it, and they all shut up. _'Good thing fear tactics still work.'_

"One question, if I may?" a tall man with a jacket and tinted goggles asked.

Shrugging, Matt asked, "Can I really stop you from asking it?"

Aburame Shibi stoically continued "What I would like to know is what you plan to teach Naruto, and how you are qualified to teach those subjects?" Many of the other ninja council members were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, to begin I will teach Naruto the academic lessons for about one year. Following that year I will focus on taijutsu, teaching him various fighting styles and weapons. By my estimations, we should have time to learn two or three fighting styles. After that, during the final year I will teach him Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Genjutsu. Not only that, but I plan to give the boy some actual fighting experience. If you want to test me go ahead. I will teach in the academy for a month to show my teaching methods, and will happily fight an arena fight against whomever you want."

"What about social skills?" asked Uchiha Fugaku. "Won't you need someone for the boy to socialize with?" Many of the civilians raised their heads, smelling blood in the water.

"I thought you may ask that. Depending on who is nice to Naruto, and who he likes, I will choose one other person as pupil," Mathew responded flatly, "Also, if any of you try to influence your children, I'll know about it." He left unsaid the consequences of such meddling.

Finally, the Sandaime stood up. "Very well, if no one has any objections, I suppose we could end things here, unless anyone has more questions."

"If I may Hokage-sama, I have a question," a pink haired woman suddenly spoke up. After receiving a nod from the Hokage, she continued, "Suri-san, who would you say would be a good match-up for you?"

Mathew frowned, thinking. After a moment, he said, "Jiraiya would obviously be a good pick for the fight however, unless he is here at the moment, I would have to say Itachi-san, Gai-san, and Kurenai-san together should be a fair match. However, in such a fight I would limit myself to the shinobi arts." Turning to the Hokage, he asked, "Can you give me some sort of document to allow me to teach at the academy? Can't miss this afternoon, 'cause what kind of example would that set?" After receiving said document, he left without another word.

Itachi, normally very reserved stood up from where he was sitting and explained, "I am very sorry about my absence. However before my match this evening, I need to finish my will."

Hiruzen snorted slightly. "I do not think that will be necessary, Itachi-san. If he's going so far as to handicap himself, I don't think he intends to kill you. However, if you wish to write a will, I won't stop you."

**Time Skip: Noon**

**Academy**

As the class filed in, they saw a tall man is a green overcoat standing beside Iruka. It appeared that the man had given Iruka a scroll, which he studied intensely. Sighing, he lowered the scroll and nodded. The man waited until everyone sat down and looked around at the class.

Looking through the members of the class, he saw that most of the students were openly curious about the stranger in their class. In spite of the public opinion Naruto was smiling, knowing what was going to happen. Deciding to let the tension drop the man took a step forward.

"So, you're my class, eh?" Matthew began. "I bet you guys, or at least a good number of you, are wondering why I am here." He paused for dramatic effect. "I am here as your new teacher, at least temporarily. My name is Suri Mathew, nice to meet you all." Everyone started muttering to themselves.

"See teme, I told you that he was here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But you said it wasn't the Suri, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

The confused rambling from the class continued for a couple minutes. Finally when Mathew had enough, he raised his hand, quickly quieting everyone.

"I believe that since I don't know anybody, we'll do introductions."

One by one he called up the civilian students. When Mathew finished the civilians, he called forward the clan members and Naruto.

When he finally finished, Hyuuga Hinata put up her hand. "S-Suri-sensei?"

"Yes?"

Even though there was nothing directly offensive in his tone, the girl wilted slightly under the attention, but asked, "I-I understand why the c-clan members were selected l-last, but isn't Naruto-kun a civilian..?" by the end she had become so quiet that everyone strained to hear her, making her flush brightly in embarrassment.

Mathew, however, heard her. "Naruto isn't only a member of a clan, but also the clan heir. Iruka, isn't the Uzumaki clan history taught here?"

"What Uzumaki clan?" Iruka responded.

Matt tried to answer, but for a moment, words failed him. Finally, he shook his head and kneaded his forehead. "Sorry, the ignorance of your teacher distracted me for a second. The Uzumaki clan was the ruling clan of the former Uzushiogakure no Sato, as well as the former Uzu no Kuni. They were distantly related to the Senju clan, which founded Konohagakure, and both villages were closely allied. In fact," Matt turned Iruka around to show the red spiral stitched on the back of his vest, "The two were so close that their symbol is a part of every Konoha-nin's uniform. Even the leaf symbol is a combination of the Uzumaki spiral and the Senju spear. The clan specialized in sealing techniques and possessed a bloodline." Mathew lectured. "Any questions?"

"Yes sensei." Sakura raised a hand. After receiving a nod, she continued, "I've spent a lot of time in the library, but there's only a tiny amount of information about the Land of Whirlpool. So what is the Uzumaki bloodline, and if that dobe really is an Uzumaki, then why is he here?"

Mathew scratched his cheek. "Hm...Well, I don't think it would be very pertinent to tell all of you everything a bloodline does, especially if the only possessor of it knows as much as you do. As for why he's here, well Uzushiogakure was destroyed by the joint forces of Iwagakure and Kumogakure during the Second Shinobi World War. There were very few survivors."

The silence in the air was so thick that is was almost visible. Mathew waited a couple of minutes. When no one seemed to be inclined to speak, he motioned for Naruto to introduce himself. The boy seemed even happier than normal to know that he had actually once had a clan.

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto." When there was no response, he looked towards the Suri. Seeing Matt encourage him, he continued, "I enjoy eating ramen and pulling pranks, I dislike arrogance and people, and I dream to travel to Uzushiogakure."

"If you make Chunin you will be able to easily travel there. Uchiha?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I enjoy spending time training" the group of fan girls sighed, "And I dislike idiots. I dream to one day surpass my brother."

"Sasuke, even I have a social life, so try to focus less on being a ninja and more on being human." That statement got several death glares from the fan club.

"Kiba?"

"Hey, I'm Kiba. I like my pack, and dislike assholes."

Mathew coughed. "Watch you language!"

Unfazed, Kiba continued, "And finally, I hope to become a great ninja."

"Shino."

"Greetings, my name is Shino. I like insects and I dislike anyone who brings them harm. I dream to one day and to my family hive."

"Try widening you interests Shino. Hinata?"

"H-hello, I am Hyuuga Hinata. I like c-cinnamon buns and dislike spice. I dream to become a great Hyuuga."

"Hinata, great Hyuuga may not be the same thing as a great ninja." The blue-haired girl flinched and looked away, clearly stung by the words. After the rest of the clan member's introductions Mathew began his own introduction. "As mentioned before I am Suri Matthew and I will be your new teacher for the rest of the month. However unlike most instructors, I will not just cover the basics. I will provide one-on-one training for anyone on any subject. However I will not train you in what you want, but what you need." As Sakura raised her hand he nodded towards her.

"Sensei, what is the difference between what someone needs and wants?"

He tried not to sigh. "Well Sakura, let's say Sasuke here wants to learn, let's say, water Jutsu. I would teach him a fire Jutsu or lighting Jutsu because in the end those will help him more." Sasuke just looked annoyed at being singled out.

"If anyone here wants to learn anything that is within my power to teach, then I will teach them. Also tonight there is going to be a tournament and I am extending an invitation to all of you."

"Who will you be fighting?" asked Sasuke, almost interested in something.

"I will be fighting three Jonin at once." After the collective gasp, Mathew jumped out of the window. Before he left the window, he called to the group, "Oh and Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura please sit in the contestant's box."

**[Time skip: That evening]**

**(Arena)**

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata and Kiba, while Sakura was on the other side of Hinata, and, surprise, was next to Sasuke. Out of the group both Naruto and Kiba were quite impatient. Hinata was trying to pass the time by speaking with Sakura. Sasuke, because of the rumour that Itachi was one of the opponents for the Suri to face, was looking forward to the match.

All their activities stopped when the man that occupied most of their thoughts entered through the doors. He was dressed much like how he was earlier, but now was wearing bracers. As he entered and took off his jacket, they saw that the top of the two bracers were metal and that the shirt he was wearing was much more form fitting, giving him a more attractive look.

As he threw his jacket to Naruto, Mathew told them, "This is a test, if that jacket remains in good condition for the whole match, then I will take you five on as after school cases."

"B-but why us?" Hinata asked.

"I came here because I owe Naruto an apprenticeship, and I now need another one. I won't lie; I am using this extra training to learn about each of you." Following the statement, there was a stunned silence.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up, glaring."Why the hell do you owe me an apprenticeship? I won't accept being trained by you just because I am the last Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed. The assembled group looked at Naruto in wonder. They were all surprised that Naruto would virtuous enough to turn down an apprentice based upon his clan title.

Matt's eyes narrowed. "I promised your parents that if they died I would train you for them. And even if I hadn't, I'd still be training you, whether you want it or not." Using the stunned silence, he leaped down into the arena. As soon as he landed the cheering began. Then he waved his hand and made a shushing motion. The crowd eventually died down and waited.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, three figures entered the arena. The first was Maito Gai, the taijutsu master of the village hidden in the leaves. He was very hard to miss with his shiny bowl haircut, gigantic eyebrows and horrid, bright green spandex suit. The next person to enter the arena was an ANBU member hiding behind a crow mask. The last ninja to enter the arena was a woman with wavy dark hair and red eyes. This woman was Yuhi Kurenai, one of Konoha's best Genjutsu users.

The Sandaime Hokage stood to make his announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, in order for a person to join the shinobi forces of Konohagakure, one must undergo testing in order to determine what their best skills are. Tonight, Suri Matthew shall undergo trail by combat for the right to teach at the ninja academy. Begin!"

"Well, you heard the man," said Mathew easily, "Come at me. I fully recommend you do it all at once."

"To attack you three on one would be far too un-Youthful!" Gai exclaimed.

"Gai, I also have the element of surprise, making one on one much more un-youthful," Mathew explained, receiving a groan from more than half the arena, "And not only that, do I have to remind you that you're a freaking _ninja?"_

Gai perked up, seemingly missing that last part. "Finally, someone who believes in the power of _youth_! together we will create a world of youth. We will give to the weak the power of youth and take youth away from the coru-"

"Gai, shut up and fight me."

"YES, LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH CLASH AGAINST THE OTHER!" Guy bellowed gleefully.

Mathew grimaced. _This guy..._

Up in the contestant's box, Sasuke looked really amused while the others just sweatdropped at the green-clad man's antics. Kiba looked at the others and said, "I guess the youth of this match just increased several times." This joke made the group laugh, though nobody really got it.

Back in the arena, Guy and Mathew began fist fighting. For every blow Guy threw, Mathew blocked. Guy soon began to speed up his punches and kicks, only for Mathew to block them and begin to throw his own punches. The fight continued to speed up until Itachi came in with a vertical slash using a short sword.

"Oh, is it time for weapons already?" asked Mathew, who didn't even look winded. He held his hand by the right-hand side of his mid section. "**Kai**!" There was a puff of smoke and then, when cleared Mathew had a spear of four and a half feet in his hands. The shaft was emerald green and translucent, while the blade was a bright red gem. On his shirt there was a white symbol that looked like a storage seal.

"That's a nice spear, and the only reason to get a good one is if you're a talented spear user." Itachi observed.

"Perceptive as Usual, Itachi," Kurenai praised. "However his skill is pointless if he can't see us. **Mekura Ken Yoru!**" (Blind Night) From Matt's point of view, the area instantly darkened to the point he couldn't see what was happening.

For a moment, he considered dispelling it, but decided not to. "Blinding me is not a bad strategy, but let's just see how it plays out." Gai and Itachi attacked him from opposite sides simultaneously. Mathew waited until the last moment, and then he spun around blocking Itachi's blade on the end of the spear, while using the blade to stab at the leg coming in for a kick.

Itachi pulled away for a second, then lunged again, aiming to strike from behind. However, Matt released the spear and spun, deflecting the tanto, before yanking the spear out to deliver a whirling strike with the shaft to both opponents. Both were sent sprawling, though Gai was quicker to recover.

"Kurenai, I thought your genjutsu blinded him!" He exclaimed.

"It did, put I was trained to fight blind."

Up on the balcony, Sasuke responded in shock, "Impossible, that sort of skill shouldn't be possible to those who aren't blind."

"That's so cool! Hey Kiba I bet I can learn to fight blind faster than you can," Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Your full of it Naruto, it probably took the Suri many years to learn that skill." Sakura retorted.

'_If anyone could learn to fight blind, it would be Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought.

"When I reach the higher levels of my clan's Justus I will have the ability to use a ninken to create targets I can located by scents," Kiba boasted.

"But a dog can be injured by an enemy attack, and rendered useless," Sasuke answered coldly. This obviously got Sakura to rant on about how awesome and smart Sasuke was. This statement also angered Hinata.

"Sasuke-san, it's n-not good to as-ssume that a ninken will be injured, they're t-trained to avoid attacks." she pointed out. Sakura made a move to punch Hinata for insulting her 'Sasuke-kun.' Before the punch could make contact, Naruto stepped in and caught the fist.

'_Naruto just stood up to Sakura for me!' _Hinata thought.

The blond glared at Sakura, who was stunned that anyone would stop her. "I won't let you hit Hinata," he growled.

Back down in the arena, Itachi and Mathew were going toe to toe using their weapons, while Kurenai was treated Guy's wound. Finally when Itachi had enough, he jumped back and flew through many hand signs. When he finished, he took of his mask and brought his hands to his mouth.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Itachi blew out a surprisingly large fireball, which sped towards Matthew.

However, right before the fireball hit him, he finished his own hand signs. "**Ninpo: Sō!**" (Ninja Art: Phase) The Jutsu made the Suri fade out slightly, like an illusion, and the fireball shot straight through him. Afterwards, he re-solidified while the fireball impacted against the far wall.

Matt laughed, genuinely amused. "Not bad, but now it's my turn," However, right before he could begin his technique, Gai appeared out of nowhere with a roundhouse kick. Kurenai also used one of her feared genjutsu.

"**Akuma no Oten!**" (Demon's Taint)

"**Kai!**" Mathew instantly released himself from both genjutsu, before resealing his spear in his shirt. As the weapon became stored, the seal blended back into the shirt. Then, to everyone's shock, Matthew dropped into one of the most advanced stances of the Jyuuken. With a burst of speed, he vanished briefly, before reappearing in front of Kurenai.

"**Hakke: Hyakunijyuuhachi Sho!**" (Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Strikes) Kurenai only had time to gasp before, with a blur of motion, Mathew struck one hundred twenty eight of her Tenketsu, leaving her to collapse. This move got several gasps from the Hyuuga section of the Arena.

"Incredible," gasped Hinata.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"W-well, that t-technique is a-actually one of the H-Hyuuga clan's special attacks. B-but that s-should be impossible; only a H-Hyuuga should be able t-to use it," she explained haltingly.

He grinned at her, causing her to blush more. "Heh, well I guess he'll have a lot to teach you, then. You'll definitely become strong then!"

"Th-thank you," she murmured, her heart leaping.

Back in the arena, Kurenai was lying on the ground disabled, while both Gai and Itachi were standing defensively, waiting for a chance to strike at Mathew. At this point, he was meditating on his feet, though now people noticed how his muscles were tensed and ready for action.

Itachi made some hand signs, while Gai dashed toward the Suri. Mathew sprang into action, raising his hand to over his right shoulder. The seal hidden there released a bow and a quiver of arrows, each slightly different. Then, faster than should be humanly possible, he fired two groups of three arrows, the first catching Gai head on, and the second causing Itachi to jump out of the way.

"Interesting, using an abnormal weapon in order to catch us off guard," Itachi remarked.

Matt shrugged. "Pretty much."

Itachi decided to end the fight quickly. Forming many hand seals quickly, he used two Jutsu in quick succession.

"**Karasu no Arashi! (Crow Storm)Suiton: Shio o Hoji!**" (Water Release: Holding Tides)

However, Mathew responded with his own jutsu. "**Ninpo: Sonzai Chiratsuki.**" (Ninja Art: Existence Flicker) Water sprang up from all sides, only for the target to suddenly vanish, which caused the Suiton jutsu to collapse. Itachi stood tense, surrounded by a murder of crows. The only clue he received was when the crows all started attacking behind him. He turned, but Mathew simply chopped the ANBU in the back of the neck, knocking him out and dispersing the crows.

"I believe we need some medics down here," Mathew said as he sealed the bow away again. As he walked to rejoin his students, Sasuke was stunned. Sakura noticed and asked Sasuke what was wrong.

"That guy, Mathew, just beat Itachi and two other Jonin like it was nothing," he said numbly.

Naruto seemed like he was going to add something, but as he was going to speak, Mathew entered the box.

"I see that my cloak is in good condition, so started tomorrow you all will get an extra two hours of training with yours truly." He said cheerfully.

"This is going to be epic!" Kiba exclaimed

"Oh how I miss my youth now," Mathew deadpanned. This comment got quite a few laughs out of everyone except Sasuke, who was still in shock.

**End**


End file.
